I Will Be
by sincerelyjuliee
Summary: And here I was, lying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the complications of love. Why was there such a thing, really? It was magical, but most of it was torment and trouble.


**I Will Be**

And here I was, lying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the complications of love. Why was there such a thing, really? It was magical, but most of it was torment and trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't.

**A.N. **This is kind of a depressing oneshot. It broke my heart to write this. This is – somewhat – short. My writing skills are a little rusty, so bear with me. [:

Oh, why had I fallen in love with _her_? Anyone else would have been better. Anyone. Kikyo's reputation as a heartbreaker was notorious, and any man that felt even the slightest affection towards her were scorned and pitied. Even worse than the ones who gazed after her with eyes full of lust were the ones she actually went out with. The ones she kissed and dissed. It was all a game to her, and everyone knew it. Even she knew it. Her sister, maybe even her parents. The only person her heart truly belonged to was InuYasha. They were constantly breaking up and getting back together. It was so repetitive. Even more predictable than chick flicks and their happy endings. Oh, why couldn't I fall for Kikyo's sweet younger sister, Kagome? Nobody would pity him for falling for _her_. Half of the school was infatuated with her anyways, though they were intrigued by Kikyo at the same time, no doubt. Kagome had half of the school, while Kikyo had all of them. And you know what's really sad?

The man Kagome wants is the man she could never have.

Why?

He's Kikyo's man.

And that means he's off limits.

How do I know this? Let's just say I'm a personal friend of InuYasha's. And he tells me everything. I know he has feelings for Kagome, who just happens to be his best friend. They tell each other everything. And I mean everything. Kagome knows InuYasha _loves_ her, and he knows Kagome had been in love with him since the two of them met. It makes everything so much more complicated. Kagome knows InuYasha is attracted to Kikyo as well, for the two of them had met and had a long see, Kagome was at middle school as an eighth grader, while Kikyo and InuYasha were freshmen at West High.

And guess what? I happen to be Kagome's close friend as well. Now, I don't know _how_ that happened, as we are different as day and night, but it happened. And for some reason, I've never thought of her as a _girl_. It's probably the way she looks at me, those large, soulful eyes the color of chocolate. It was alarming, the resemblance between her and Kikyo.

She had once confessed, to me, the depth of her feelings for InuYasha. Though I had already guessed the profundity of her affections towards him, it still shocked me. She would let InuYasha marry Kikyo if it made him happy. Now, I don't know about you, but I found that appalling. Could you let the love of your life – for everyone but Kikyo knew InuYasha and Kagome were meant for each other – fall from your hands and into your _sister's_? Sure, best friends, you can leave them anytime. But you could never, ever leave your sister. She would have to deal with it each time the two met together, and have her heart broken repeatedly. But, as Kagome said herself, _"I just want him to be happy. Even if it kills me. I'd kill myself, really, if he wished me to. If it made him happy. I love him. I really do." _

She listened to 'I Will Be,' by Avril Lavigne, and 'Here I Am,' by Leona Lewis, repeatedly. Kagome loved their voices, and the lyrics touched her heart and made her cry. I don't know who the hell would want to listen to songs that make them cry their heart out, and remind themselves of the pain they're feeling, but Kagome said it was her 'poison.' Well, isn't poison the thing that kills you? Well, maybe I don't know girls well enough, no matter what I told myself. Girls, after all, were confusing.

When I asked her if the songs related to her, she had nodded her head slowly. _"I Will Be relates to me. Most of it, anyways. I _would_ let him go if I had to. But if I had a choice… I would take him. But… To be honest, I think he'll choose Kikyo." _

It broke my heart, to hear him say that, because I knew the bastard would choose Kikyo as well. It was hard to explain exactly why, but something about Kikyo kept him coming back to her. And Kikyo did love him, that was plain and clear to see. But it was more of a cruel love. She loved him because she _knew_ he would come back to her repeatedly. She didn't need to worry, when it came to him. He'd always love and admire her. She didn't care if he hated her even the slightest amount, as long as he still loved her. It scared me to think of what she would do to Kagome and InuYasha if they got together.

And here I was, lying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the complications of love. Why was there such a thing, really? It was magical, but most of it was torment and ? I had never wanted to fall in love with Kikyo. When had that started? Perhaps it was the day she suddenly turned her eyes on me – so much like Kagome's, so beautiful in a completely different way – and we began to converse. About what, I don't remember, it had been so long ago; two months, to be exact. But ever since, I had been looking out for her, my heart beginning to beat a little faster at the mere sight of her – or sometimes Kagome, who I always mistook for Kikyo – and I was falling in love with her, little by little, with each conversation.

And now I was completely, madly, irrationally in love. It must have been what she planned…

I sighed, before rolling over and burying my head in my pillow. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about how I had fallen for Kikyo.

I, Naraku, had fallen for Kikyo. Officially.

**A.N. **So, how was it? [: Kind of short, I know, sorry.

**R&R!**


End file.
